


[KT]华章 - 1

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章 - 1

人过而立之年再回到大学校园，每个人都会有些感慨。看着那些经过自己身边的年轻身影，总能想起些什么。也许是自己，也许是别人。总之是照镜子一般，倒映出往昔那个青涩的自己。  
堂本光一没有从音乐学院的正门进校。他一贯不走正门，除了最后拍毕业照的时候，非常不得已地和同届的同学们穿着学士服挤在架在校门口的支架上，摆出一个僵硬的笑脸。东门才是他最熟悉的路，以前既靠近他家，又可以从钢琴系的教室门口走过。  
习惯使然，他经过琴房时踮脚从小玻璃床里想看看练琴的孩子，却意外发现琴房空无一人。  
“真奇怪啊。”光一自言自语着。琴房里明明一直都会有人，胡闹也好认真练习也好，用乐符将这周围的空气都渲染出黑白之间的色彩来。  
今天居然空下来了。  
光一仍不死心地踮着脚在那里看，仿佛他再多看一会儿，琴房里就能凭空变出个人来一样。  
“钢琴系今天都去观摩市内的比赛了，没人的。”突然有人在背后说话，堂本光一吓得险些脸砸在玻璃上。他想逃，不过理智告诉他并没有必要。  
“木村教授……”光一回头看清说话人便露出小孩子一般懊丧的表情，“刚才真的吓死我了。”  
木村拓哉抱着教案看着堂本光一，脸上带笑，笑里有三分玩味。“都没有人，你看什么呢？”他明知故问。  
光一挠挠头，以为老师并不知道当年的事情，便想编个理由糊弄过去：“这不是想看看有没有变化吗？都好久没回来了。”  
木村忍住翻白眼的想法。  
不过一个琴房而已，能有什么变化？难不成里面还能摆满架子鼓？再说了堂本光一也不是钢琴系出身，为什么要对琴房感兴趣？  
这人还真是，一如既往地不会撒谎。  
但他佯装被骗了过去，只是朝光一扬了扬手里的教案。  
“难得回来了，要不要去听听课？”

“你们呢，既不要觉得艺术沾上了钱就污秽，好像它就不算艺术了。也不要一门心思只想用艺术赚钱，那估计搞着搞着也不是艺术了。艺术这东西，说简单了就是造福普通人的。它让大家觉得，活着也不坏，还有东西可以欣赏。”  
光一坐在教室靠后的位置，听着木村教授在讲台上说着关于艺术的普世意义。类似的话他早些年当学生时也听过，毕竟这课是必修。只能说老师的话很在理，所以说了这么多年，学生们还是听得进去。  
他周围几乎都是音乐学院的学生，当然也混杂着一些慕名而来的社会人士——音乐学院有一位木村老师帅得人神共愤这事儿堂本光一还没入学时就知道了。学生中间，有的一看就知道一年级，年轻稚嫩。也有透过表皮从灵魂衰老着的三四年级生，眼神空空，无所事事。光一怀疑他们还没有深刻意识到这位木村教授随和态度之下的严格精神——因为这门课而延毕的人每年都有。光一自己当年都险些挂科，最后还是……  
唉，陈年旧事，不提也罢。  
下课铃响起，学生们陆陆续续地起身离开。堂本光一还坐在原地，这位置竟这样狭窄，坐了两个小时后他腿都麻了。口袋里手机震了震，他划亮屏幕，是来自秘书的邮件，标题是“乐团人选名单”。  
“光一，”刚才还在讲台上西装革履的人此刻已经解了领带脱下外套，大步流星地朝光一走来，“怎么样，没听睡着吧？”  
“怎么会，课还是一样精彩。”光一眼角弯弯，顺着昔日老师的话说着。手机又被他丢回了口袋。  
木村并非不知光一是为了什么回来的，他性子率直，直接就奔向了主题。  
“这次听说是市里牵头，由你们公司出资，要办一个乐团是吧？”  
光一点头：“嗯，也算回国的第一步。”  
既然有第一步，就有第二步第三步。木村满意地看着自己的学生——还真是一点没变。  
“乐团人选定了吗？我真的挺好奇这个的。”木村放松地靠着椅背，讲了两节课他也累了，结果膝盖撞上了桌面下的置物篮。“诶？这位子这么窄的吗？”  
光一诧异了一秒，反应过来老师和自己存了同样的困惑。他忍这没有笑出声，掏出手机来打开了那封未读邮件。  
“老师和我一起看看吧，名单也是才发给我。”  
木村立刻不揉膝盖了，伸头过来看光一的手机。  
光一毕业的音乐学院在国内也算数一数二的，这次人选大多是从光一的同级生或者后辈里选的。不过光一毕业后便出国了，同级还好，后辈可以说完全不熟悉。木村此刻便承担了为他讲解的职责。  
“啊，小提琴首席是大仓君啊。这么帅的首席得花点钱上保险呢。”  
“什么保险？”光一不解。  
木村一本正经：“表情险。”  
光一还来不及反应，木村的眼睛就又看向了别的地方：“大提琴怎么是相葉、松冈和长濑呀？”  
“松冈君还有长濑都和我相熟，两个人水平完全没有问题吧，”光一赶紧解释，“相葉君我不熟悉……”  
木村敲了下光一太过一本正经的脑袋，笑骂道：“我是说你们乐团选大提琴是看腿长的吗？”  
这次光一终于跟上了节奏，他说：“其实老师您也可以的，符合条件。”  
“嘁，”木村不在意地撇撇嘴，“我都多少年没有拉过琴了，给你们拉一曲弹棉花还差不多。”  
两个人笑完又一起看名单。指挥定了泷泽，倒也是正统派。木管和铜管部门基本都是年轻人的天下了：樱井，大野，横山，中岛……  
两个人有说有笑，互相补充着名单上的人的糗事，直到他们看到“钢琴：待定”的字样，才一齐陷入沉默。  
“钢琴系的确是人才辈出啊……”木村有意感叹。  
光一不语。他当然知道钢琴系里人才济济，所以拟名单的人也无法快速选定。但他心里一直也就那一个人可以算上“第一名”，所以此刻那个“待定”便扎眼无比。  
木村面上努力保持着客观公正：“山下其实不错，虽然有时候太过活泼，但表现力一向出众。如果嫌他太年轻，那和你同届的剛也很好，只不过……”  
“他已经在海外很多年了，不知道愿不愿意回来。”光一不自觉接上话。  
等他意识到自己说了什么的时候，覆水难收。  
“你要真的希望剛能来，我就去联系他。”木村伸手拍拍光一的肩膀，假装没有看见堂本光一脸上一闪而过的阴郁。当年的事情他不是一无所知，相反，因为剛和自己关系亲近，他几乎是这件事为数不多的知情人。“我也很久没见到小剛了，怪想他的。”木村故作轻松，仿佛只是在讨论乐团的事情。  
光一抬头，直直地看着木村。他知道自己的目光会出卖自己，可他的确不想错过这个机会。  
哪怕可以再见一次堂本剛都好。

乐团创立基本上一帆风顺。有政府的支持和牵头，加上堂本财团的鼎力支持，还有音乐学院在中间打打感情牌，名单第二次送到堂本光一面前时，已经全员敲定。  
钢琴那一条之后，果然写着堂本剛。  
光一只觉得这三个字都在发光，他透过落在白纸上整齐的油墨似乎就能看见那对俏皮的虎牙，圆圆的眼睛，不高兴时撅起的嘴，还有少年发尾滴落的汗水。  
“如果您没有问题的话，我们会把名单递交政府，然后着手准备媒体发布会和披露宴。”秘书毕恭毕敬地将流程说与堂本光一。  
“行，你们去办吧。”光一不想耽误一刻，他知道一旦通过了，那么他就可以在披露宴上见到堂本剛。  
都多少年没见了？堂本光一少见地算起了年龄。他细细掰完手指，心里一惊——等到了新年，自己31岁生日时，就满十年了。  
以当年那份喜欢，自己竟然可以忍受十年不见堂本剛。堂本光一感到不可思议。  
他明明到现在都会因为“堂本剛”而心动过速，坐立不安。  
“你在做什么？”  
长濑很早就收到光一的亲自联络，早早就从大洋彼岸飞了回来等着乐团成立。他平日里没事不是在家拉琴就是找光一打发时间。眼下他绕过办公区不用敲门就进了光一的办公室，却看见本该日理万机的老友正对着自己的手傻笑。  
光一一看是长濑，立刻收了手，但他收不回自己的表情。长濑还刻意学了光一扭曲的笑，对着光一翻了大大的白眼。  
“你是青春期小男孩吗？笑得这么猥琐。”他吐槽光一。  
光一立刻拿手边的空文件夹扔他，接过被长濑稳稳接住。  
“我听你秘书说，这个月月底差不多是披露宴？”长濑把文件夹放回原来的位子，“欸……那我可以看到小剛了呀。”  
关键词又一次掠夺了堂本光一的注意力。他猛地看向长濑，问他：“你怎么知道有他？”  
长濑露出营业式微笑：“那请问堂本光一先生，除了堂本剛先生，您还会选谁？”  
堂本光一答不出。  
这简直就是一道证明题。条件已知，结果确定，仿佛是公理。  
总之答案只会有堂本剛，也只能是堂本剛。  
长濑见他不语，知道自己说得分毫不差。他想换个话题，可绕了几个弯，又回到堂本剛这个原点。  
“喂，光一。你知道小剛已经回来了吗？”  
去餐厅的路上，长濑实在是受不了光一的威逼利诱，老老实实地说了是返校看老师的时候无意中知道的。  
“城岛主任说他回奈良的时候遇到了小剛，听他讲已经回国一个多月了，现在好像是在哪个餐厅弹琴。”  
光一听着就皱起了眉，长濑的话让他感觉剛似乎过得并不好。堂本剛在学校里就属于天赋过人的那一类，本身进学院都是跳级进来的。毕业之后他就去了外国的乐团，待了两年后又作为独立钢琴家发过不少专辑，还有作曲家稳定地与他合作，总之是顺风顺水的。  
这样一位天之骄子，怎么回了东京就开始在餐厅弹琴了？  
因为太多事情不明白，光一即刻动身要去一看究竟。长濑想拦他，到底披露宴上见面还不至于太尴尬。可堂本光一铁了心他也劝不动，只好陪着一起来了。  
结果便是太过莽撞，并没有到餐厅的营业时间。别说钢琴前空空如也，餐厅里都没有人。但好在餐厅经理一听堂本光一的名字给行了方便，让他和长濑先行入座。  
光一本就心不在焉，但不到营业时间他就不可能见到堂本剛，只能坐在座位里干等着。长濑一直在手机上点点戳戳，倒也忙得头都不抬。  
“你在看什么？”光一实在无聊，只好骚扰长濑。  
“我在帮忙问，”长濑把手机伸到堂本光一面前，“小剛今天晚上来不来。”  
群里的消息刷个不停，光一看得眼花，干脆放弃。“所以呢？”他问。  
长濑摇摇头：“除了我还没人知道小剛回来了，大家都在问他现在怎么样了。”  
那也该我第一个知道，光一在心里撅嘴不满。  
经理适时送上菜单让他们先看。光一本不是来吃饭的，但餐厅的人都破例让他进来了，不消费面子上也过不去。长濑倒是兴致勃勃，端着菜单仔仔细细地看，心里盘算着要怎么点才可以好好敲同窗一笔。  
“你请客哦。”他故意压低声音说。  
光一心不在焉地应了，眼睛时不时就飘向了那架在餐厅中心孤零零的立式钢琴。  
如果等会儿堂本剛来了，他要走过去说点什么吗？说“好久不见”，还是“没想到在这儿遇见你”？  
竟然感觉无论如何都会被打。  
但堂本光一也的确不敢想象剛会给予自己什么样的反应。他见识过剛的冷漠，是完完全全的事不关己，形同陌路。那样强烈的疏离让他心虚不已——大约从一开始，错的人就是自己。  
想到这里，堂本光一开始紧张了。他想自己还是太冒失了，如果是披露宴上见面，怎么都还算理由正当。如今自己像stalker一样来到这里蹲守，又一次先行落败。  
他又看坐在对面的长濑——还是不急不慢地在研究菜单，大有想要把他吃破产的架势。光一开始在心里琢磨：可以用长濑当挡箭牌吗？  
长濑隔着菜单也能感受到光一打量的目线。真不知道剛是怎么受得了的，他想，这不仅炽热，还直白，说是镭射灯也没什么不可以。  
“你怎么了？”长濑终于受不太了堂本光一了，“不想请客也别这样。”  
光一皱眉，这家伙说什么呢？他只不过是发呆，怎么又扯到别的事上了？  
“你……”他刚想说什么，就听见背后正在整理餐厅的侍者们的说话声。  
他们说：“下午好啊，堂本桑。”

 

tbc.


End file.
